A display device includes a backlight module for emitting light. The backlight module 1 (as shown in FIG. 1) includes a backboard 10, a plastic frame 11 located on peripheral area of the backboard 10, and an optical layer 12 located on the backboard 10 and surrounded by the plastic frame 11. The optical layer 12 includes a light guiding plate 121. The backlight module 1 further includes a light strip 13. The light strip 13 includes a substrate 131 and a plurality of lighting emitting diodes (LED) lamps 132 on the substrate 131. The light strip 13 is generally coupled to the plastic frame 11, and the LED lamps 132 face the backboard 10. As such, the LED lamps 132 are enclosed in an enclosed space (not shown) defined by the substrate 131, the plastic frame 11, the backboard 10, and the light guiding plate 121. Heat from the LED lamps 132 in the enclosed space is unable to dissipate to the outside of the backlight module 1 leading to device malfunction, damage, and ultimately device failure. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.